


Bloat Maiden

by DudeManWriter



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Belly Expansion, Breast Expansion, Fake Pregnancy, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Naoto Fuyumine needed some time alone. Just her, and the special aphrodisiacs she brought with her to make her alone time give her the relief she needed.
Kudos: 10





	Bloat Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was done for kinkmoose over on DeviantArt. A nice short one that hopefully you lot will like. It's nice doing short fics sometimes.

Naoto Fuyumine was glad to be alone in her room. She only showed that gladness once she was behind her door, hiding in her room. That was when she finally felt comfortable to let the near-permanent stoic mask drop from her face, letting out a long sigh of relief.

“I’ve needed this,” she whispered to herself as she fished out a small plastic bottle, which was covered in garish logos, from her coat, before slipping out of her dark coat and tossing it on the floor near her bed. Her long scarf soon joined it, followed shortly by her simple, short black dress, her belt, her gloves, and her boots, leaving her in just her simple black bra and panties, which contrasted strongly with her pale skin. She then flopped onto her back, sinking into her bed as she brushed her short, black hair out of her face. She then scrutinised the bottle again. If the people she got it from were telling the truth, drinking this and masturbating would satisfy her like nothing else out there, especially with the added temporary inflation, which made this thing a lot harder to find than just some regular aphrodisiac. On the one hand, the people who she got it from looked so shady, it rode the line between concerning and funny, and so it left her unsure whether this stuff would work properly. On the other hand, the number of people that aren’t shady in some form or another nowadays was slim, especially when it came to people selling specialty aphrodisiacs, so she had to take what she could get. She unscrewed the top and paused as the fruity scent hit her nostrils. She quietly hoped it tasted as nice as it smelt. Another quick scan of the bottle didn’t find any instructions on it, so she just downed the small bottle in one go. She couldn’t name what it tasted like, but it wasn’t bad. The bubbles stung her tongue and throat slightly as it rushed towards her stomach.

In an instant, Naoto felt the heat pooling in her core and her belly, followed by rapidly building arousal. She already felt a desire for release before she drank this stuff, and whatever it was only seemed to heighten that desire into something approaching a need with how desperate it felt. She shoved one hand into her panties while her other slipped under her bra, fondling her scarred chest. The instant her fingers entered her core, she could tell that this stuff was effective, incredibly so. She had never felt pleasure like this before, and she had barely even started. Her mind, which was usually very focused, started to drift away, before a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach brought her back to reality.

“What the…?” she quietly let out as she looked down at her stomach. Whatever it was, she didn’t notice it at first, but it felt like her stomach was filling up, as if she had drunk a ludicrous amount of soda. Then, she saw her stomach begin to slowly bloat up. It was only a small bump at first, but soon it began to grow faster and faster, larger and larger. Finally, the inflation was working, and it felt amazing, the pressure building in her stomach making it feel tight as it stretched, expanded and inflated. She slipped her hand out of her bra and began to rub her belly. It relieved a hint of pressure in her growing belly, but it kept growing. As it grew, she started to feel better and better, more and more aroused. It was surprising to Naoto how, even after how intense it felt at the beginning, she could get even hornier.

As her belly kept on growing, it only slowed her down for a brief moment as she had to adjust her arm to reach around her belly, which had grown to about the size of a basketball. Once she was in a more comfortable position, she was back to pumping her fingers into her core with speed that betrayed her desperation and need for pleasure. That was when she noticed the heat from earlier rising up to her chest. Naoto could tell what was about to happen next, and sure enough, she was right. She felt her bra grow tighter around plumping breasts, which grew larger and heavier by the second. She reached behind her back and undid the bra before her breasts, which went from their normal, modest size to a spilling out of her bra in seconds. She grit her teeth to try and hold back the moans as she kept going. With her ballooned belly, which made her look like she was heavily pregnant, and her soft but heavy breasts, her mind began to wander to a familiar fantasy of hers. Her mind began to imagine that this wasn’t the result of the aphrodisiac. Instead, her mind imagined that her massive belly was her being heavily pregnant, and not some drink making her feel like she was ready to pop. Her breasts, she imagined, were laden with milk for her child. Her and Heine’s child, that is.

Before her fantasy could get into any more detail, Naoto felt as if a dam had burst, letting all of her pleasure loose to flood her body as she came again and again and again. Her restraint was not enough to keep herself from letting out long, loud moans as her fingers kept working on her core, eking out every last ounce of pleasure. She squirmed and arched in her bed as much as her achingly tight belly would allow as she came. Then, as suddenly as it came on, the orgasms died down. The pleasure was still there though. The people who had sold her the aphrodisiacs were right, this had left her more satisfied than she had ever been, had ever believed she could be, as she sunk into her bed and relaxed. Not long after, she heard footsteps outside her door, before her door began to open.

“Naoto, are you…” a voice said, faltering as soon as the door was out of his way. Naoto knew that voice. It was Heine’s voice. She didn’t even need to try to look past her overly-generous breasts or her gravid belly to know that. Even in her post-orgasm haze, she knew that this was a bad look.

“Oh no,” she quietly groaned, as she wished Heine was almost anywhere but here right now.


End file.
